La Vie en Rose
by Ange Paris
Summary: Reflexões de uma garota...


Eu estava andando pela cidade como fazia muito ultimamente enquanto pensava na minha vida.

Levava sempre meu diário comigo e lá estava ele acomodado embaixo do meu braço. Escrevia o que via, o que eu gostava, o que me impressionava. Mas, principalmente, escrevia tudo o que eu sentia.

Não me espanto mais se o mundo amanhecer irreconhecível para mim. Para melhor ou para pior, isso acontece muitas vezes durante o ano.

"Quem sou eu no mundo?" Essa indagação é o lugar-comum de todos. E quantas vezes mais decifrares esta charada, tão entranhada em ti mesmo como os teus ossos, mais fortes ficarás. Não importa qual seja a resposta; o importante é dar ou inventar uma resposta. Ainda que seja mentira.

A solidão é inevitável. Foi o que Alice falou quando estava no fundo do poço. "Estou tão cansada de estar aqui sozinha!" Mas, o importante é que ela conseguiu sair de lá, abrindo a porta. Abrindo a porta do fundo do poço! Só as criaturas humanas conseguem abrir uma porta bem fechada, ou vice-versa, isto é, fechar uma porta bem aberta.

E nós somos tão bobos! Praticamos uma ação trivial e temos a presunção petulante de esperar dela grandes consequências.

Os homens vivem apostando corrida. São competições tão confusas, tão cheias de truques, tão desnecessárias, tão fingindo que não é, tão ridículas na maioria das vezes, por caminhos tão escondidos, que, quando os atletas chegam exaustos a um ponto, costumam perguntar: "A corrida terminou! Mas quem ganhou?". É bobagem disputar uma corrida se a gente não irá saber quem venceu. Se tiver que ir a algum lugar, não se preocupe com a vaidade fatigante de ser o primeiro a chegar. Se chegares sempre aonde quiseres, ganhaste.

Os milagres sempre acontecem na vida de cada um e na vida de todos. Mas, ao contrário do que se pensa, os melhores e mais fundos milagres não acontecem de repente, mas devagar, muito devagar. Quero dizer que, a palavra depressão, mais cedo ou mais tarde, cairá de moda. Como talvez seja mais tarde, é bom se preparar para a visita do monstro e não se desesperar com o triste pensamento de Alice: "Devo estar diminuindo de novo". Em algum lugar há cogumelos que nos fazem crescer novamente.

Eu havia me encontrado. Havia aprendido a viver. Havia percebido como às vezes eu havia me preocupado com problemas que pareciam rinocerontes, mas que não passavam de pequenos camundongos. E que eu havia deixado de me preocupar com problemas que eram verdadeiros rinocerontes, mas que haviam se disfarçado de camundongos.

E eu havia tido momentos muito perigosos, cheios de dor e de solidão. E a dor é muito perigosa... Às vezes uma pessoa se abandona de tal forma ao sofrimento, com tal complacência, que tem medo de sair de lá. A dor também tem seu feitiço e este se vira contra o enfeitiçado. Por isso, Alice, depois de ter chorado um lago, pensava: "Agora serei castigada, afogando-me em minhas próprias lágrimas".

Conclusão: a própria dor deve ter sua medida. É feio, é imodesto, é vão, é perigoso ultrapassar a fronteira da nossa dor.

Mas eu havia percebido isso a tempo. A tempo de tomar as rédeas da situação e abrir a porta do fundo do poço, como a pequena Alice.

Eu havia vindo de Boston, sozinha, despreparada. Durante seis meses... Não, oito meses. Um dia, lembro de ter sentado em um café enquanto escrevia bobagens no meu diário, mas depois, de certo forma, deixaram de ser apenas bobagens.

Dei longas caminhadas e me encontrei em Paris.

Lembro de ter chorado muito no começo.

Me sentia envergonhada de estar sozinha, tão longe de casa, tão longe de todos, mas lá era um lugar para se começar, ou, para mim, para se _re_começar...

Havia descobrido tantas coisas... coisas que eu nunca imaginaria descobrir. E agora, _ele_ parecia apenas uma ilusão. E ilusões são muito perigosas. Não tem defeitos.

Naquele momento, me dei conta de que meu estômago roncara. Entrei no primeiro café aberto que encontrei. Já eram seis e meia da tarde e o céu parecia ter sido pincelado por Monet com cores como laranja, rosa, lilás e azul. Pedi um chocolate quente, um croissant e um eclair. Depois de uns cinco minutos eu forrava minha barriga. Comecei a escrever:

"Querido Dan,

Esta é minha última carta de Paris. Talvez chegue antes dela. Não precisa ir me buscar. Quero fazer uma surpresa. Impressionante como o tempo voou.

Gertrude Stein disse "A América é minha pátria, mas Paris é meu lar". Sempre vou sentir o mesmo por Paris. Quero que saiba o quanto significou para mim.

Agora que escrevo, estou sentada em uma mesa sozinha, pensando em _tudo_, em mais um dos milhares de cafés da minha amada cidade luz.

Está frio lá fora, mas não sinto. Na rua, alguém está tocando "La Vie en Rose". Fazem para os turistas, mas sempre me comove. Ver a vida com lentes cor-de-rosa. Só em Paris, onde a luz é rosa, a canção faz sentido. Mas estará no meu bolso quando chegar em casa e levarei comigo aonde quer que vá...

Com amor, Amy"

**Gente querida!**

**A inspiração para essa fanfic surgiu de uma aula de português, do livro "Alice no País da Maravilhas", do filme "Sabrina" e da fanfic "Desabafo" de Cah. **

**Espero que tenham gostado, principalmente você, Cah, e se quiserem, deixem reviews.**

**Nada, nem sempre, é como nós gostaríamos que fosse...**

**Beijinhos. :***


End file.
